Drake and the Wizards
Drake and the Wizards is the first game in its series. Drake was launched in January 2011 by Lartar Games. The game was a huge success, later resulting in two more games in the franchise. It's available to be played in several languages, including: English, Spanish, and French. Plot The story takes place in the magical kingdom of Eildrim. In the village of Daruilay, the inhabitants lived in perfect harmony with the creatures of the nearby forest. The peace was disrupted by a dark wizard, who enslaved the creatures and absorbed the civilians' energy, resulting in them turning into rocks. Only one of the villagers, a young boy named Drake, survived the attack, as he'd spent the whole day in the forest and was unaware of what had taken place. Drake returned to the village and found it devoid of life and energy. Soon after this, he was blinded by the bright light of the white wizard of Daruilayan legend. The legend said that the white wizard would appoint a guardian of the forest, in the form of a powerful dragon, in times of need. Being the only surviving villager, Drake was appointed the guardian of the forest and headed off to face the dark wizard. Gameplay Drake and the Wizard sis a platform game where you control the main character of the game Drake the Dragon. Drake skills include jumping and later also breathe fire and fly for a few moments, the last two can be purchased at the beginning of the game still in the early stages by two magical orbs. Drake loses a heart life where the is leaning against an enemy, fire or thorn, when he falls in a hole he had already lost two hearts. The only way to attack enemies is through the power of fire, but every time it is used it is unloaded briefly. The same happens with the power of flight when overused. There are also some special stages where the scenery changes completely. In some phases Drake can swim underwater without breathing through invisible walls through purple portals besides also dodge clouds that shoot rays and chase the game. Enemies *Spikadillo - Similar to armadillos they have a poisonous thorn in their highly deadly back. Some of its species are able to shrink within the hooves being attacked by fire. *Ogre Bull - Similar to normal bulls are aggressive and violent. Its evergreen species is more calm and weak, since its red is totally out of control. *RoRocks - Live rock with two legs able to walk. Are immune to any type of attack even fire. They are only found in the woods of Elidrim. *Stinfly - Similar to birds they cause problems in the air. Have two species, green and brown, the latter able to breathe fire like Drake being. Are led by boss Joe Stinfly. *Dizzy Eels - Similar to normal eels are carnivorous and strange. Are found only in the seas and have two green and red colors, and the latter is more aggressive. Are led by boss Bubble Eel. *Angry Clouds - Are clouds with their own life that haunt the skies dropping rays on anyone passing underneath them. Some even pursue Drake, and are led by boss Mad Cloud. Items * Restore Point - is a blue coin with the face of Drake which is usually found in the middle of a phase of the game to save game progress. * Gold Coin - is also another currency with the face of Drake used to win a special item at the end of the game. * Orb of Fire - Allows Drake the power to spit fire against their enemies. It is acquired in the first phase. * Orb of Flight - Allows Drake fly briefly. It is acquired in the second phase. * Hearts - Allow Drake restores hit points and in some cases increase it. * Item Gold - Gives you an extra life. Have the face shape of the Drake. * Coins - are round with golden and silvery background edges. Every 100 you earn an extra life. Areas Each area of the game takes place in a different setting with total 6 stages plus the phase of the boss. *Elidrim Woods - It is the area of the wood where Drake will face any wildlife besides acquiring their powers. She does not have a boss, and at the end is a challenge to eliminate all the enemies that appear. Enemies that are introduced are Spikadillo, Ogre Bull, RoRocks and Stinfly. *Elidrim Shore - It is the area of water where Drake goes most of the time swimming beneath the seas Elidrim deviating from Dizzy Eels are the only enemies in the area. The boss of this area is Bubble Eel. *Mystic Clouds - It is the area where the clouds Drake battle in the skies against enemies that appear. This area are introduced Angry Clouds. The boss of this area is Mad Cloud. *Elidrim Castle - The final phase where Drake crosses the Black Wizard's castle and defeat the enemies besides gaining more power of flight. This area has four bosses with two old (Bubble Eel and Mad Cloud) and two new (Joe Stinfly and Black Wizard). External links * Play the game online